


You're perfect

by my_chemically_imbalance_romance



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: A Virgil x deceit story can be nontoxic, Damein is a big ass teddy bear, Damein is sweet, Deceit's name in this is Damein, Logan hates Damein, M/M, Patton doesn't approve, Roman is an asshole, give deceit a chance, this ship is adorable, you guys are just assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemically_imbalance_romance/pseuds/my_chemically_imbalance_romance
Summary: Virgil had recently started dating Deceit. No one really approved of the relationship. Roman was an Ass,Logan gave negative list about D, and Patton just gave the couple disapproving glares





	You're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with nails and I'm getting used to it:3

Although Thomas has Virgil and Deceit played out as enemies but deep down, they were just two assholes made for each other in asshole heaven.

Virgil had went into Deceit's side of the mind scape, or the subconscious and blushed his way into getting Deceit to date him.

They've been dating for 3 weeks and ever since the others won't stop talking about them behind their backs.

Patton stopped asking Virgil to help him with his cooking, Logan stopped inviting him to read with him in the library, and Roman stopped inviting him to join him to slay the dragon witch or visit the kingdom.

Virgil and Deceit didn't really care, the two assholes would make brownies and make blanket forts and watched movies and cuddled till they fell asleep.

Roman glared at the dark couple with a burning hatred. 

Something about seeing Virgil and Deceit together REALLY pissed him off.

"WHY WOULD VIRGIL WANT TO BE WITH THAT SNAKE FACED BASTARD?!" Roman shouted to Logan and Patton in his room. 

His room being sound proof was perfect for things like this.

"yeah I mean, I love my kiddo but Deceit? Virgil can do so much better than him" Patton said looking at the other two.

Logan nodded.

"Indeed dating Deceit seems like an idiotic decision,But both Virgil and Deceit are happy with this relationship".

Roman let out his gayness sigh.

"Lo,Virgil is dating an asshole! A snake faced bastard!".

Patton looked at Roman.

"Language kiddo"

Logan looked at his fellow sides.

"Virgil does seem to see the dangers of dating an Dark side. Maybe we should let Virgil see those dangers"

Patton's face lit up and hugged Logan tightly.

"YOU'RE SO SMART LO!!!!!"

Roman put up an act of that he actually cared about Virgil's terrible choice of men. 

The truth is, Roman wanted Virgil. But Deceit has him.

Roman wasn't about to let Deceit take him.

When the other sides finally left Roman's room, they come out to see the living room cleaned up from the movie mess.

"I'm guessing they're in Virgil's room now" Logan said before sitting on the couch looking at Patton and Roman.

Roman didn't say anything but sat on the couch.

He HATED that Deceit had started dating Virgil.

They did cute couple things that no one really wanted to see.

Like cuddling while the others cooked ,cute nicknames,and kisses. 

Roman hated it. All of it.

Virgil deserved better. Anyone better than him.

Roman had gotten the PERFECT idea.

Roman had told the others of his plans and they agreed that Roman should do it.

He was going to do it.

If Virgil won't leave Deceit then they will be forcefully broken up.

Roman sank out into Deceit's room.

Deceit looked up confused. No one but Virgil and the other dark sides visited.

"Roman, what /can't/ I so for-" Deceit said before getting cut off by Roman.

"Listen here asshole, You are going to break up with Virgil and if you ever go anywhere near him or the others,I will kill you " Roman growled at the lying side.

Roman studied Deceit's face, he knew that the snake face asshole would choose the best decision.

Deceit sank out,he was going to Virgil's room.

When Deceit had sank up into Virgil's room,he noticed that his adorable baby raccoon was asleep.

He smiled and pulled the blanket over Virgil.

He didn't want to break up with this adorable emo marshmallows, he wasn't gonna let someone Disney channel reject bitch him around.

"Dee?" Virgil said groggily rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Hey raccoon" Deceit said sitting on the bed next to the smaller trait of Thomas.

"I had a nightmare that you were going to leave me" Virgil said looking at Deceit 

Deceit looked at his lover.

"I would NEVER leave you Virgil" Deceit said cupping Virgil's face.

Virgil smiled. The others need to see this side of Damein like he did .

"Virgil, Roman came into my room and told me to break up with you. He must be fucking crazy because I'm not leaving you no matter how much they hate me" Damein said to Virgil, watching his anxious face melt into a calm one.

"I don't see why the hell others hate you. You fucking perfect" Virgil said.

Damein kissed Virgil's forehead.

"I'm an asshole to the world but sweet to my boy " Damein said attacking Virgil with kisses while said trait giggled up a storm.

The others can try but there's no breaking up Anxceit


End file.
